


Convergent Recombination

by orphan_account



Series: Violetescence [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Character Development, Character Study, F/M, House of Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the advice of his friend John Harley, David Lalonde goes to sleep in an effort to wake his dreamself. What he finds in his sleeping memories, however, is not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergent Recombination

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies; I changed to second person in this installment. Since this is a series and not a chaptered fic, hopefully it won't be too horrible. It's simply easier for me to write this way.
> 
> Enjoy.

  
TG: strider  
TG: i require a favor  
TG: could you perchance take a screenshot of my room and send me the file  
TG: ...   


  
TG: she isnt answering   
GT: LOL gUesss&*$ N0t??//?  
GT: i THiNk dshees KInNnD off BUzy! i CAnnn'T evEN WAke HER up...    
TG: you cant  
TG: what   
GT: iiiiiiimMM sItTItng r®IgH(t N!xT ¶ to Her!!1!1  
GT: aNd Iwe B±Een PokInGgggg aaaanD proOddiHng buut SHEs Toatly a sleePyhEad!  
GT: BeSiiidS SheS BUsy NOwsS a baAd TIm¶ FOr Herr to BeawakeÚ!    
TG: john would you please for the love of all the gods get your dreambot fixed sometime because this is going to drive me even more crazy than i already am   
GT: sOsarrry...   
TG: anyway i need jade to be awake right now  
TG: now is not the time for her to be taking a nap is she even in the medium yet   
GT: OHh Noo dAvee! i a TrYYiig TO w@kke her Up LiKee i JUstSaid YOU neeEded! 8D  
TG: im still not entirely certain i underst...  
TG: huh   


  


At once, you feel... light-headed. Wobbly on your feet, in fact. Huh. How... what...

You topple over and pass out.

> Dream.

Violet.

Everything here is painted deeply violet. You open your eyes and rub the sleep from them, marveling at everything around you.

‘Meow’...? … of course. Of _course!_ That makes so much sense now, you’re not sure why you didn’t think of it before.

You consider going to go visit Rose, but think better of it. She’s probably quite busy right now - wasn’t she flying last? Yeah. This is rather unlike the moon John told you ab -

 _John._

 _Rose._

You fall to your knees and clutch your head as a cascade of memories courses through your mind. You are bifurcated, split down the middle, two people at once.

  


 _ Rose... ROSE!? No, you didn’t listen to - oh god! Oh god... no, no, we have to keep going, _   
Rose... _why did you.._

 _  
Jade, we must see if we can do something about John. We have to save him. We must. Please, oh gods...   
_

_  
John, John, no, please don’t. Please.   
_

_“ It’s okay, Dave. It’s okay. Don’t worry about me.”_

 _  
John!   
_

  


You tremble. You curl into a ball and you remember -

  


 _You turned on your screen to see Rose's body in the Sburb viewport, broken and bleeding on the floor of a cavern in the Land of Wind and Rain._

 _You couldn't even scream or cry. You simply stared in disbelief for a few moments, in shock, before you began to shake the screen (a futile gesture, a mad gesture), calling out her name over and over. Rose! ROSE! You typed furiously, sending a thousand pesters before you curled in the corner of your room, shaking back and forth, unable to comprehend this. This couldn't be possible. Couldn't be happening. Rose couldn't be dead._

 _You tried to pester Jade, but she wouldn't answer either, and for a moment you had a sinking panic. No. No. You cannot all be dead. I can't be alone here. Please oh god no I don't want to be alone!_

 _She pestered you back at last and you nearly sobbed in relief, not even caring that she couuld see you, before she said, at last, You should talk to John._

 _So you did. You and Jade both pestered him, trying to see if you could get him into the medium, get him out from under that meteor, both of you growing more desperate before he just sent you a single 8) _

_" I love you both very much."_

 _You remember screaming._

 _Jade. You remember seeing Jade’s face._

 _You remember her tears as she clung to your shirt, as you wrapped your arms around her and you sat in the cold frost of her Land, your body heat the only warmth for miles._

 _You tried so hard to be strong. You tried, because she couldn't anymore. Not in that moment._

  


You cannot understand these memories. Jade? Jade’s an insufferable poser. I mean, she’s your friend, but you’d never -

John’s still alive. John’s fine. John’s _fine_ he’s fine, he’s fine...

Rose is fine! Rose was always like a sister to you, and she still is, and she’s fine. She’s alive. She wouldn’t be that dumb, right?

Right?

Then again she does that thing sometimes where she thinks she needs to be stronger and -

The point is, Jade’s so insufferable sometimes with her damn poser attitude and her idolization of her brother and even if she’s your friend your flirtations are mostly teasing -

  


 _You didn’t have long. Or maybe you had forever. But first you sat, wasting precious time in the cold, clinging to her. You were, as far as you knew, the only two humans left alive. Maybe the only two sentient beings - the trolls weren’t responding either._

 _You buried your face in her hair and you, too, cried._

 _And then you both began to plan._

 _It was a desperate plan. But you were going to do it. Try to beat the game anyway. Try to get as far as you could._

 _You gave her one last, long kiss before you let her go. Neither of you speak of it, of course. But it happened nonetheless._

  


Make it stop. Make it _stop_. Your head burns and you can’t breathe. You need air. You stumble to the window.

  


 _You stared at the sky, screaming for answers and they all sang back at you, horrible sounds that made you think your ears bled, but one voice from the multitude was familiar. You remembered it from your nightmares, from the one about hallways, where you’d hear a low growl._

 _So you focused on her, and she told you things about the game. Things you weren’t sure you wanted to know._

 _You never told Jade about them. You didn’t want to frighten her. But in your dreams you’d sit on your roof and glare daggers at the sky, drinking in knowledge till you thought your head would burst, and that one voice rose loud above them all._

  


You stare into the sky, your eyes wide as everything you know is stripped away, as your memories slide and re-shuffle. And you hear them - _her_ \- again.

  


"That future, of course, was dead. But there were still so many pitfalls, so many plans to make. You can see it in his eyes as he stares at the sky - his resolve. He knows that he cannot fail. Not again."

"And he is prepared to listen."

  


Don’t speak for me.

  


 _But you were prepared to listen. You would win this game if it killed you. No one else was going to die. You wouldn’t allow it. You resolved._

  


 **You resolve.**

  


But you are prepared to listen. You will win this game if it kills you. No one will die, not now, not ever. You won’t allow it. You resolve.

You push back from the window and back into the room, a dark purpose boiling inside you now. Your dreamself has lost his innocence already; you feel a darkness descend within you.

> Wake

You have work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was initially inspired by adamantApoplectic's wonderful AU (avaliable here: https://docs.google.com/View?id=dgv9xcjq_190htvp3xd4&pli=1 ), some fanart done of said AU, and roleplay shenanigans on Livejournal.


End file.
